catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki:IRC Forest/Archive 1
Warning! *Watch out for a user whose whois shows ~4b6e5ff8@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-qamidqatiergyqwj. Their nick is often Iceweasel. They are abusive of the channel and will ban you. We are working on getting Iceweasel banned. *Ice: It's safe now. I removed invite flags from the channel, and un-banned Blue. I also banned Iceweasel. It should be okay for now, but please report to me if you see her again. I think I know who Iceweasel was.... *As of May 6, 2010, Iceweasel returned to the channel and continued spamming. They created several clones to spam the channel, Iceweasel_, Iceweasel__, etc. Please watch out for them. May 27th *On May 27th, Iceweasel returned to the IRC, with the nickname "Frostedrainbow". If you see this name, you are not to voice him. Frostedrainbow comfirmed to me that he was Iceweasel. Also, a different person under the name "anonomous user" came to the IRC. This person is obviously in league with Iceweasel, as he was speaking for Iceweasel while Iceweasel was unvoiced. We also have reason to believe that anon is Eulalia; an admin on Warriors Wiki. However, we do not have solid proof that he is; so no accusing Eu, I'am acually planning to ask him about it. Iceweasel and Anon take much pleasure in annoying us and making us angry. Anon imformed us that he and Iceweasel found it amusing at our reactions to their appearences. So remember, try to be patient, and don't get fired up. If necessary; leave the IRC completely and come back later. Going on a different channel won't work either; both of these people know how to open private tabs with different users. Remember this as well; do not be afraid of Iceweasl or Anon, neither can hurt you. That is all, - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- : Erm . . . :: "We also have reason to believe that anon is Eulalia" :: "we do not have "solid proof that he is" : No proof? I was cloaked. I openly stated that I was Eu; a simple /whois would reveal my @wikia/vstf/Eulalia459678 cloak. Yes, I find it amusing that Iceweasel simply joins and tries to have a conversation, and everyone freaks out like the antichrist has begun to chat in an irc channel. I take no "pleasure" in annoying you, I was merely conveying messages from one channel to your channel. :: "do not be afraid Anon, neither can hurt you." : lol.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Chat Icestorm: I'm all alone on the IRC, someone...come. small problem eh this is sorta...weird but when i try to use #Wikia-catsofclans channel, it doesnt let me in sayin that i needed to be identified. then i heard Nighty say somethin happened to it, so what exactly is the problem? --bracken- :Bracken, it may be that the correct chanel name is #wikia-catsoftheclans. Be sure to include the. :) Batwing | Dovefeather 17:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC)! :the first couple times i tried that it didnt work, but now i guess it does...so yah thanks xD-bracken- : :ok now this is problematic, now it says i have to be invited to join the channel T_Tpebble2pineow 14:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :You probably need to create an IRC account. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 16:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :ok i dont know the problem now because i cant send anythin -bracken- :Sorry for all the problems. Curse ChanServ. Okay, first, Iceweasel messed up the IRC channel. Second, Corruption messed it up. Third, you couldn't say anything because we added +m on the channel, so that spammers couldn't talk. You needed to be voiced, so we voiced you after. Explain everything? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC)